


Sweet Embrace

by Dis (Disaster_Writes)



Series: Dis' Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis
Summary: The boys are exhausted, namely Keith. Shiro and Adam demand snuggles from their other half. It's just pure fluff. Just fluffy bois





	Sweet Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me or just pester me find me. On Tumblr here: http://disastergaywritings.tumblr.com  
> Beta'ed: 10/11/18

The apartment was quiet tonight, for once there wasn't a need to be somewhere else or do something important. Keith was curled up on their shared bed, noting how Shiro and Adam were wrapped in one another's arms; watching the television. Keith was amused that even after all of these years, the two men were inseparable. The Black Paladin wrapped the comforter tighter around his body, enjoying the warmth that the blanket provided. The team didn't need him at the moment, Lance was off with his family; Allura was with coran and Romelle, Pidge was with their family and hunk, he was with his own family.

Caught in his musings, Keith didn't hear the TV shut off. The apartment being bathed in darkness, the crescent moon giving the area a dull light. Adam and Shiro were talking in hushed tones as they made their way to their bedroom. The bed dipped on each side of Keith, pulling the younger out of his mind. Shiro settled behind of Keith, kissing the others neck. Adam was in front of him, a hand pushing the mop of Obsidian hair out of the others face. No words were spoken as Adam took off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand behind him. Adam kissed Keith's forehead. "Are you alright?" Came the tender voice from the man.

Keith hummed and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Yeah, kinda. I'm more or less tired, the whole team has the week off. Can I just sleep for the entire week?" Keith questioned as he leaned into Adam's hand, pressing into the others skin. Keith smiled softly, feeling Takashi wrap his arms around his middle. Keith hummed softly as he felt the kiss to his neck move over to  his shoulder.

Takashi hummed and ran his fingers over Keith's middle, feeling the heated skin underneath. "We did fight for a long while Keith, it's natural that your body decides to take a break. It's been a hellish five years." Shiro admits, feeling Adam's hand push through his silver strands. The Commander was on the verge of being named Admiral of the Garrison, not that Shiro thought that he deserved it. Even after years of fighting, he was still having issues with his self image and confidence. With Adam being alive, it was helping. Hell, even becoming closer to Keith. It helped.

Adam shook his head and listened to the two of them. "You two need sleep. I know both of you haven't gotten a good night's rest." he replied with a firm tone. He grabbed the comforter and threw it over his body, stealing it from Keith. The younger man pouted and relented, letting Shiro slip under behind him too. Adam chuckled and let his eyes slowly close. "Get some rest you two. God knows tomorrow will be just as quiet."

"Yeah, yeah." Keith dismissed before following the others order, he didn't realize how tired he was until he felt himself drifting off to sleep. He felt Shiro kiss his shoulder before sleep claimed his body. 


End file.
